Light and Dark
by ShatteredSoulsOfTheDead
Summary: A recent transfer to Domino High results in many new things coming into play. She holds a mysterious jewel, a jewel that draws Bakura, Ryou to her, purely out of curiosity, as he quickly seeks to befriend her, even if he doesn't understand why. Soon enough, it's not only Ryou that wants to know more about her, but a darker spirit gains interest as well. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**SSOTD**_: Yes, I have finally given into my desire and created a Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha crossover. cx  
It is a Ryou Bakura/Kagome pairing and it will follow the Yu-Gi-Oh plot-line- somewhat. Thanks for choosing to read!

* * *

Disclaimer: I, SSOTD, do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Transfers.

* * *

A single girl walked in though the door, catching many stares as she did so. Her long midnight hair, cascading far down her back, fell in messy waves and curled in slightly at the very ends. Two shorter strands fell and framed her face, curling in slightly under her chin halfway down her slender neck. Her face, heart-shaped and a milky white color, was gentle, portraying her out to be an innocent girl.

Her eyes, which remained closed up until this point, were two different colors. One a silvery blue, almost the color of dyed metal, whereas the other was a dark maroon with hints of silver located in it's depths. Her lips, small and plump, were set in a straight line, neither frowning or smiling at being in front of everyone.

The teacher walked forward, intent to introduce the small girl as she carefully wrote her name on the chalk board.

* * *

Amazed brown eyes followed her gentle movements as a white haired boy attempted to keep his golden charm hidden underneath his desk. All five of the spikes had began to glow the moment she had walked into the room. They pointed straight in her direction as she stood still, eyes remaining close, not taking notice to the stares many of the males in the room had given her.

He felt slightly jealous- for some odd reason- as the quiet beauty opened her eyes, revealing strange and mismatched colors to the entire room. He didn't quite know why, but he didn't wish for anyone else to look at her. Something inside him deemed others unworthy of laying their eyes on such a beautiful girl, no, such a beautiful lady. He found himself frowning, unable to find the reason to why he felt this way.

He shook his head. It probably was a small crush the he had yet to recognize. It would vanish soon if he didn't pay it any mind, anyway.

His eyes quickly scanned the board, reading her name automatically.

_Higurashi, Kagome._

She was small in his comparison. Standing only at five feet, if not smaller, he was easily much taller by several inches. Her assets suited her body well.

Hidden under the ridiculous pink and blue uniform the female population of the school had to wear was an excellent body. Her breasts accommodated her figure rather nicely, balancing somewhere between a B cup and a C cup. If he truly had to guess, he would say she was a 34C. He fought the light blush rising to color his cheeks as he silently scolded himself for thinking of such when he didn't even know a single thing about her. Never less, he let his eyes finish their journey over the small girl.

Narrow hips that jutted out, resulting the girl to have a noticeable hour glass figure, and long legs covered by a pair of navy tights. It was obvious that she wore the tights in an attempt to withhold some of her modesty that the extremely short skirt stole from her.

In his examination of her he failed to discover what she held on her person that made his charm glow as it was. He narrowed his eyes. It was the same way with Yugi, except it was Yugi's pendant that caused such a reaction. He still didn't understand that though.

"Bakura, Ryou-san, please raise your hand."

Said male quickly looked at the teacher, raising his hand high into the air as he did so. "yes sir?"

The teacher did not answer, but he merely motioned for the small girl to take the vacant seat next to his own desk.

Ryou cringed slightly, feeling heated glares from many of the males in the room, before he noticed the female slink down into her seat, doing the exact same as he had once many females began to glare at her.

He took his chance to look over her once more, in an attempt to find what was resulting in making his own pendant glow. It took several moments of eyeing her closely, making sure to make it as unnoticeable as possible, before he finally noticed the soft pink glow under her blouse. It had taken a long time to notice because of the pink blouse. The colors had blended and made it nearly impossible to notice.

He leant back in his chair, a little pleased at finding out what had caused the charm, carefully hidden underneath his blue uniform jacket now, to glow as it had. He would figure the rest out later. It was almost time for the mid-day break.

* * *

The shrill bell rang loudly over-head and Kagome finally jerked from her musings. She had wondered for quite some time about when the albino male sitting next to her would stop analyzing her. It made her slightly uncomfortable. She shook her head. Better now than never, right?

**'Correct you are, my dear.'**

Kagome tensed.

_'Who said that?'_

She waited for a long while but she never received an answer. She wasn't sure how long she sat, ridged and unnerved, but it must have been a while to attract the attention of a dirty blond haired male.

"Hey," he called over to her, "you all right?"

Kagome shook her head quickly and stood. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

The boy chuckled. "Beats me, you just seemed out of it for a while."

Kagome glared at the boy before taking notice of the others standing around him and another boy.

A girl with sapphire blue eyes and brown hair that stopped before her shoulders.

A boy with short brown hair and dark green eyes.

Another boy with multicolored hair, black hair that spiked up with red at the end and blond bangs that fell in a strange pattern, and dark purple eyes.

The final person was Bakura, Ryou. His white hair fell in messy points, all the way down to his mid-back, and his brown eyes gazed at her gently. His skin, a milky white, only helped her believe that he was, in fact, an albino.

It was only then that she took notice of the game that the male with the multicolored hair and the male with the dirty blond hair was playing.

"Duel Monsters?" Kagome rose an eyebrow, "I wasn't sure that I would encounter people who played that at a school such as this."

The male with multicolored hair perked up. "Do you play?"

She gave a small nod and took a deck from her skirt pocket. "I'm pretty good at it, too. I've never been beaten. Higurashi, Kagome is the name, but call me Kagome please. I greatly despise honorifics."

The group nodded before introducing themselves.

"I'm Mutou, Yugi." The multicolored haired male smiled.

"You can just call me Joey!" The blond haired male gave her a bright smile.

"I'm Taylor, Tristan. I go by Tristan though." The male with dark brown hair waved in her direction.

"My name is Gardner, Téa." The only other girl smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you!"

"And I am Bakura, Ryou." The final male, the one she sat next to, offered her a nod. His accent, somewhat British, was foreign to her. She had to admit it though, it was downright adorable. The adorableness only deepened when he sent her an innocent smile.

"If you're any good, why don't you play a round after Yug***** and I finish?" Joey sent her a competitive look.

Kagome almost answered before a voice rang out though the classroom.

"_There_ you are!"

It was a female's voice and everyone looked up to spot a female standing in the doorway. Her hair fell down to the back of her knees and her eyes were the same dark maroon of one Kagome's left eye.

Kagome quickly bowed in apology to them. "Gomen, I'm afraid I cannot have a duel with you today, Joey-kun. I promised my nee-chan that we would look around the school together."

The other girl quickly walked over to the group, eyeing them carefully. "Come now, 'Gome-chan. You promised!"

"Hai, hai, Sango-chan." Kagome gave a weak smile, "I'd be more than happy to hold a duel with you tomorrow, however."

Joey nodded. "Tomorrow! It's so on!"

Kagome held her hand up in a wave, which the others returned with joy.

Yugi turned his attention back to the game at hand, placing a card down.

"I place Dark Magician in attack mode." His words caught Joey's attention. "I win."

"Aw man!" Joey cried, "not again!"

His only response was the round of laughter that blossomed from the group surrounding him.

* * *

* Joey calls Yugi _Yug_ sometimes so I will occasionally alternate the names when Joey talks to/about Yugi. We all know that, I was just wanting to point it out so no one thought I had made a minor typo.

SSOTD: Finished the very first chapter (also the intro/prologue/whatever you want to call it). Please, leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I'm afraid this is the first time I've ever done a story concerning Yu-Gi-Oh. And, trust me, it will get much more in depth as I continue writing.

If you do not wish to review, I also enjoy favorites and follows. c;

I'll try to have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow.

Ja for now.


	2. Chapter 2

SSOTD: Here is the second chapter. c:

* * *

Chapter 2: Attack.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and Kagome allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief. School often proved to be a bit nauseating and exhausting at the same time for her. Multiple affections from the male population were always common. It was annoying majority of the time. So far, the only males at this school she actually would like to speak to were the ones she had met earlier.

Joey and Tristan were like the other males in the school but, unlike the rest, they didn't fawn over the fact she was unique. They appeared to only, in fact, be after her friendship.

Yugi held unique features and a different personality. Something about him made her like him. Maybe it was the innocent look his face held. A face that made her want to trust him. She shrugged, maybe it was the fact he played Duel Monsters. She did tend to like people who were a fan of games as it was.

Kagome went about putting her things in her bag, her mind straying to Bakura, Ryou. He was at the desk beside her still, mimicking her actions.

She thought of him as strange. She couldn't understand him and it made her uncomfortable. After she had returned from looking around the school with Sango-chan when class started, he spent the whole time looking at her. But, no, that wasn't what made her uneasy about him. It was the fact that he would tense up suddenly only to relax the next moment, only for it to happen again. Every other time it happened, she could feel his gaze harden as his analyzing became more critical. She shrugged it off and found herself wondering if he would bid her a farewell.

"Kagome-chan," as if he had read her thoughts, Ryou placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, "See you tomorrow, okay?"

She jumped slightly, taking a second to turn around. "O-oh, yeah, Ryou-kun. I'll see you then." She walked to the door, feeling heated glares from many females. "You are quite popular with the ladies, aren't you?"

A blush rose to color his cheeks. "N-not at all! T-they might like me, but I d-don't know why exactly."

Kagome sent him a smile. He was quite adorable when he stuttered and blushed. "I must be going. Sango-chan has probably left the grounds already and I wish to catch up with her."

He nodded, giving her a slight wave before he turned to speak with Yugi for a moment.

Kagome shrugged once more, feeling the glares rise, before walking from the room.

It was another new thing- the hatred from the female population. She usually got along when them quite well, for the most part. She assumed that it was because she sat next to the person that they liked.

* * *

She had been correct. Sango had already left the school grounds to head back to the apartment that they shared. Kagome breathed a sigh before weighing her options on her hands.

She could run, try to catch up to the brunette, but she was still getting used to the city. If she got lost while in a hurry, who knows how long it would take to reach the building. Another possibility was that she could use the alone time to handle some much desired sightseeing.

Yes, that seemed like the perfect choice plus, she could get accustomed to the city while she was at it.

Fishing her phone from her pocket, she quickly called Sango to tell her what she planned to do. Once she finished the conversation she exited through the gate, going in the opposite direction of the apartment building.

She wandered about the city for a fairly long time before she decided that it was time for her to return home. Kagome slipped the map of the city into her school bag before she settled on her way. Rounding a corner to take a shortcut through an alley, however, brought her into a rather horrible situation.

Three men stood in the dark part of the alley she had chosen to go through. It might have been brightly lit and both entrances but was almost pitch black in the middle.

She tensed, about to leave and go the longer route she had found before another man appeared behind her, winding an arm around her shoulder as he walked her deeper into the darker part of the alley.

Kagome stood afraid while the other three men walked closer. She was no fool, she knew fully of what they wanted. They wanted one of two things.

To mug her or...

She shivered, her eyes going over each of their forms, before she felt a hand trail down her back to pause on her rear. Her back stiffened as she tensed. She raised her hand and brought it down hard on the cheek of the man standing beside her. The result was the sound of skin to skin contact before she was shoved roughly to the ground.

"Bitch!" The man spat, his voice filled with venom. "You are going to learn your place!"

Kagome tightened her fist, not too keen about being called such foul names and being treated as she had been, before she stood. "Says who?" She sneered before looking over the man who had pushed her. "I've seen scarier things in my math book."

She heard several chuckles from behind her and she eyed them from the corner of her eye.

"What are you laughing about, morons?" She hissed, "I'm more scared of a kitten than I am of you. Morally speaking, none of you frighten me. Now, let me go before you regret everything you chose to do." The necklace under her shirt began to glow brighter, lighting up the dark alleyway.

The four started to laugh before one behind her grew angry. He shoved her forward, sending her to the ground, before he kicked her in the ribs, successfully breaking a few as he did. He reached down, taking a handful of her midnight tresses to pull her up to her hands and knees.

The other three men chose to join in at that moment. Two of them took hold of her arms while the one she had struck moved to stand in front of her. The one behind her still held on tight to her hair.

"You should be polite," the man in front of her growled out between clenched teeth. "And maybe this won't be so bad for you."

"Oh, sure." She drawled on sarcastically, "Me being polite will make rape enjoyable."

The man kicked her in the stomach, "Whoever said this was rape? You'll enjoy it, promise."

Kagome snorted, "are you that disgusting that you have reduced to having your friends prevent me from protecting myself while you beat me? You must be one hell of an eyesore."

Her response was another kick, this time to the chest, and a punch to her face.

"You are, aren't you?" She continued, ignoring the blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and the pain bubbling inside her abused areas. "You are just a coward who finds it necessary to beat a woman to get what he wants. Well, I must say, it's too bad that I don't go for that kind of guy."

Another kick successfully broke another rib or two with a loud breaking sound. It was then she passed out, slumping forward a bit, and the men holding her up let go of her. She fell the rest of the way to the ground, landing on her side, before the jewel hanging on her necklace glowed bright.

**"How dare you."** A cold, feminine voice hissed, **"Inflicting pain upon my partner."**

The men jumped, turning around wildly looking for the source of the voice.

"Who said that!?" The one who had done the beating shouted, "Answer me, bitch!"

**"That's not nice either."** The same voice scolded as the bright pink glow formed into a woman. She had long black hair and cold brown eyes. **"Men who beat innocent girls don't deserve to live."**

They started to laugh.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" The same man grinned, "Assault me with your cuteness?"

The woman narrowed her brown eyes, the brown color turning red slightly. **"Die, you beasts."**

The four men felt tight pain in their chests before they fell down to the ground, the ground turning red underneath them before they vanished.

The woman gave a smile before turning to look at the broken girl on the ground. A glow surrounded Kagome and the broken ribs healed. The more minor injuries could heal on their own so she left them be. **"Don't worry, my dear girl, they shall burn in hell for eternity for what they did to you."**

The only response she got was a grunt.

"Is someone down here?" A male's voice called and the woman cursed, traveling back to her spot in the jewel around Kagome's neck.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he absently plucked at his pendant. Instead of taking up Yugi's offer to join the others in going to his grandfather's game shop, he decided on heading home. He had some history work he needed to finish.

He stopped in his trek home, however, when the dangling charms began to glow, pointing to a dark alleyway across the street.

Ryou frowned, remembering that the presence of two people only could cause that. Yugi, who was elsewhere with everyone else, and Kagome. A sinking feeling bubbled in his chest, a feeling he disliked greatly, before he hurriedly made his way to the opening of the alley.

He took a cautious breath before calling out into the alley.

"Is someone down there?"

When he received no answer he walked into the darkness, being led by the glow of his pendant around his neck, until he came to a girl lying out-cold on the ground before him.

Another feeling bloomed inside of him at the sight. He kneeled before the out-cold Kagome, carefully placing a finger to her neck to check her pulse.

_'Good.'_ He thought to himself, _'at least she's still alive.'_

Ryou took great care in lifting her from the ground. "Should I take you to the hospital or just take care of you at my place?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer but he got one.

**'Sure, take the girl home.'** It was the voice of a male,** 'I'm all for it. It'll be... _fun._'**

Ryou tensed. "What?"

The only answer he received was a dark laugh, which he ignored.

"Come on, Kagome-chan, maybe it's best to take you to my apartment until you wake up. Then I can help you find your way home."

Once again, he was answered but this time it came from the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Okay, Ryou-kun..."

* * *

SSOTD: Can you guess who the woman was? c; The_ first correct_ guess gets a chapter dedicated to you... and a cookie. :3


	3. Chapter 3

SSOTD: I've been pulling all-nighters to get these finished. :3

The lady who spoke was, in fact, Kikyou.  
Correct guess was by kikyi. c:

The reason it was not Midoriko is... well... I don't really want to reveal anything I have in store for the story. Everything will be revealed later on. :3

For everyone to know, the story started right before the Duelist Kingdom stuff. I plan to start all of that in either the next chapter, or in chapter five.

Thanks!

**Just so there is no confusion**

Yami Bakura- **"Talk(Using Bakura's body)"****'Talk(His own mind to Ryou's mind)'  
**Kikyou**- "Talk(As her own person)" 'Talk(Her mind to Kagome's mind)'**

**When Yami Bakura is in control of Ryou, he will just go by Bakura.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Innocence

* * *

After safely placing Kagome on top of his bed, Ryou pulled the covers up onto her slightly. He eyed the small cuts on her cheeks before he hurriedly went to get a rag, medical alcohol, and some bandages. Once returning to the room he cleaned the wounds and covered them with the bandages.

When he was finished, he set the bloodied rag to the side, along with the other supplies, and ran a hand through her bangs.

"There," Ryou offered her a smile as he gently poked her nose, "all better now?"

This time, he actually waited for a response but he found that one didn't come. Ryou shook his head before standing. "I should probably get started on that work I never finished." He looked back at the sleeping girl, "I'll just be over here if you need me."

Normally he would feel absolutely ridiculous about speaking to someone unconscious, but this time he felt that his words weren't going unheard. He gave a shrug before sinking down into his desk chair, keeping an ear open for any sounds that might come from the girl.

He got started on the work before him, easily finishing it before moving his attention from the now-closed textbook to a clean sheet of paper. He changed his priority to start writing a letter to his deceased sister.

Ryou looked over the paper before thinking of what to say. It took him a moment to get the words to start flowing.

_"Dear Amane,_

_It's been a few weeks since I've last wrote to you and, for that, I am sorry. Things just have been really busy. How are things with you? I've been doing well in school and I've recently made a new friend. I'm not sure if she is okay though, I found her hurt in an alleyway earlier. She has been out cold for a while now... Her name is Kagome. She is very reserved though, I wish I knew more about her but-"_

More laughter, the same that he had heard before, cut off his train of thought as he quickly stood, taking his time to look around the room he occupied. His shoulders slumped in unease when his eyes landed on Kagome's resting form.

**'Missing something?'** The male voice from before called out from behind him,** 'Such a naive little boy..**.'

"Who's there?" Ryou turned to spot nothing but vacant space.

**'No one but you, that girl, and yours****elf.'** The one talking seemed to be completely invisible. **'Speaking of her, I would enjoy getting acquainted with her.' **The voice was deep and was filled with a taunting tone. Ryou looked at Kagome, still peacefully asleep on his bed.

"Don't you dare! Ryou shouted out, "You cannot lay a hand on her!"

**'Nothing, not even you, would be able to stop me from tainting the innocence and purity she has.'**

Ryou clutched his chest, falling to his knees as a suffocating pain invaded his body. He couldn't breath- blinding pain prevented him from moving. "Leave me alone!"

His response was more laughter before a taunting voice invaded his his ears again. **'Why must you be so cold to me, Ryou? I've always just wanted to help you...'**

A wave of smothering dark energy washed over Ryou, forcing his conscious mind into a state unconsciousness. It was only a second later when he stood from the ground- this time as a different person. He turned to face the girl before stalking towards her.

Bakura sized her up, eyeing her like prey until he reached the bed-side. Gently, he ran his hand down her cheek until pausing in his movements when his hand fell to her neck. A grin worked it's way onto his face as he wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing hard as he did so.

He was shocked when her hands began to attempt unwind the hand constricting her air way, fighting him even in her state of unawareness.

He disliked it.

She wasn't allowed to fight him.

Bakura tightened his hold, stopping only when she dropped her hands, before taking a handful of her hair. With a tug he coaxed her head to the side. He lowered his head to the exposed skin of her neck, where bruises were already forming from his previous hold, and ran his tongue over her pulse.

It wasn't long until he worked his way onto the bed, straddling her hips as he took both of her hands in one of his own and pinned them above her head. It served the purpose it was meant to. She couldn't fight him that way anymore.

Bakura bit the soft skin of her neck, drawing a bit of blood as he did. He licked the red essence without a second thought, savoring the metallic taste that invade his senses. He moved his mouth away from her neck before he slanted his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. He shoved his tongue between her lips, tasting her in excitement. The taste of vanilla and strawberries settled on his tongue and he found nothing holding him back from exploring every part of her mouth, not that he had a problem with it.

His free hand trailed down to her chest and he pulled his lips from hers at the feeling of the pink jewel resting between her breasts. Bakura unbuttoned her pink blouse and he ignored her bra-clad chest in favor of eyeing the gem that gleamed a bright pink under the light from the desk lap next to the bed. He prodded at it in rapt interest as the glow got brighter and brighter until it almost blinded him.

**"My partner's innocence isn't for you to taint, thief."**

Bakura turned to face a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. Her build and facial features matched the ones of the girl underneath him. The same milky complexion, the same heart shaped face, and the same plump lips. This girl was taller however, standing at about five-four. Her voice was like ice but it was appealing to him.

He liked the coldness she held around her and so, he decided to anger her further.

Bakura guided his hand to her left breast and he kneaded the fleshy mound. He made sure to keep his eyes on the woman standing on the floor about five paces from the bed.** "You might say that but I know it is my responsibility to take something so pure."**

The woman narrowed her eyes. **"I cannot kill you like I can the other disgusting humans of this world."**

Bakura grinned, **"Because if you do, you kill my host. Correct? What is your name, girl?"**

Pink light formed around her hands. **"I cannot not kill you, yes, but I can send you back into this boy's mind and give him control of his body once more."**

Bakura narrowed his eyes when she ignored his questions. **"You dislike humans? Strange fact, since you are one."**

**"I am a spirit, neither alive or dead."** She eyed him before raising her glowing hands, pushing her energy into his chest and bringing Ryou back to the surface. **"I despise all things that are living, including humans, except for my dear partner."**

She saw Ryou fall to lay upon Kagome's chest before she sent more of her energy to surround her and heal the bruises Bakura had caused. When she was positive Kagome would be fine, Kikyou closed her eyes and went back into the jewel resting beside Ryou's head on Kagome's chest.

* * *

SSTOD: If I am correct, Amane was only ever mentioned in the manga. She is Ryou's younger sister who died in a car accident at a young age.

Hope that clarifies. c:

Review, favorite, follow.

I like them all. c:

Sorry if it's a little short but I was having problems with Yami Bakura's personality. I know, for a fact, that he isn't very pleasant. That proof is in the series. If he was OC, sorry. I will try to get his personality down.


	4. Chapter 4

SSOTD: Happy belated Father's Day everyone! Yesterday was my birthday and, so, I decided to give you all a gift. The gift of a new chapter!

Well, I actually finished this late on Father's Day night, but I've been so busy that I haven't had any time to upload it. Gomen…

So far, I just really wanna say thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and follows I have already gotten. It thrills me when I check my email and see all the new notifications. c:

_**Down Low Five:** You are actually pretty accurate in both of your assumptions. More so than others are. xD_

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: No Memory.

* * *

Kagome was the first to wake up, almost an hour after Ryou had passed out on her chest. Her face heated quickly as she squirmed out from underneath the dozing boy. She tried to get up and onto the floor. Ryou only woke after hearing Kagome's squeak, and soft moan of pain, as she collided with the floor in her hurried attempt to get off of the bed.

"Ah, Kagome-chan." Ryou sent her a confused smile, "Are you feeling all right?"

Kagome's blush deepened once she realized her shirt was almost completely unbuttoned. She was at a loss for what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm not ready for this!"

Probably not the_ smoothest_ thing to say.

Ryou's face contorted in confusion before he noticed her unbuttoned shirt, a light blush dusting over his face as he did. He quickly looked away as Kagome hurriedly buttoned her shirt and stood. She sunk down on the bed next to the equally embarrassed boy.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Kagome nervously broke it.

"Do you have any idea what happened?"

It was obvious that her question revolved around how they had woken up. Ryou's face flushed a deeper red as he tried to recall what had indeed happened. A few minutes of silence had followed her question and he gave up on trying to account for the lost memories. He gave an awkward shrug and rubbed the back of his neck. "The last thing I remember is finding you out cold and bringing here to make sure you were okay."

Kagome furrowed her brow, "Out cold? How long was I out of it?"

Ryou turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was almost seven at night. "About three hours or so."

Kagome nodded, "I've forgotten longer periods of time before."

The white haired male perked up at this comment. "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

The girl shrugged before standing and stretching high in the air. Ryou's eyes caught sight of scars littering the small of her back once her shirt rose a couple of inches. He was curious about them so he tentatively reached his hand out and traced the largest one. Kagome immediately tensed upon feeling his fingers ghost over the light patterns. Once realizing what he was doing, Ryou blushed and tore his hand from the soft skin.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "Forget it." Her eyes caught sight of his clock and she almost jumped from her skin. "Oh no! Sango-chan must be worried sick!" Her hands flew to her phone and checked it, spotting the messages from the brunette girl asking where she was. "I have to get home." Kagome blurted out as she gathered everything Ryou had found her with, dialing Sango's phone as she did so.

Ryou took hold of her hand quickly, pulling her backwards to his chest, and Kagome tensed at feeling something off with him. Slowly, she risked a peek up at him.

"Ryou-kun?" The girl asked, "Is something wrong?"

His eyes seemed to be darker and Kagome felt smaller than she was under his gaze. The sound of Sango's voice reached her ears and Kagome sighed. It was only her voicemail tone. She forgot Ryou for the moment and left a quick message, saying that she would be home soon. Kagome place the phone back in her pocket before feeling Ryou take her hand.

**"I'll make sure you get back safe."** Kagome jerked her head up at noticing the different tone. **"I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Kagome-_chan_."**

Kagome shivered at the dark chill located in the new voice. It would be rather attractive if it didn't hold any mysterious promises. Promises of who knows _what_. Normally, she would have turned down such an offer but, this time, she found herself unable to do so. She allowed him to wrap an arm around her hips as he led her outside and, eventually, down the street. Thirty minutes passed and Kagome jerked herself from the daze she was in upon seeing the two of them standing in front of the closed door. The name Higurashi engraved delicately on the plate next to it. Kagome quickly looked up at the same hard face.

It never stopped in catching her off guard.

"Thank you, Ryou-kun." Kagome whispered, "For escorting me home."

He sent her a cold smile. **"Anytime, Kagome-chan. I can't have you getting hurt, now can I?"**

Kagome shivered once more at his tone before she turned to face the door, stopping once she felt a hand grab hold of her shoulder and quickly she was quickly turned around. Ryou took hold of her hand and slowly brought it up to his lips.

She felt her face heat up as he let her hand slip from his grasp.

**"Sleep well, Kagome-chan."**

Kagome nodded as she bade him a farewell as well. She turned and walked into the apartment a few minutes later after she had watched him leave the building complex.

"Sango-chan?" The girl called out upon entering the room, "Sorry for worrying you!"

Said girl walked into the room, her arms crossed and a frown plastered firmly on her lips. "Where the hell have you been?"

Kagome cringed slightly at the tone in Sango's voice. "I'm sorry, but it would seem that I have forgotten my memories again."

Sango's eyebrow rose. "Again?"

Kagome nodded before sinking down in a chair across from Sango at the table. She launched into her explanation, making references to where she had no memory of what had happened. Once she finished, Kagome sat and waited to hear what Sango had to say.

Sango sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap before she cleared her throat and crossed her legs.

"So... you woke up with his head on your chest and your shirt unbuttoned?"

Kagome nodded, her face turning red at the memory of that moment.

"And you didn't hit him because...?"

"Of course not!" Kagome cried out in her embarrassment, "He had no idea what happened either!"

"So he claims..." Sango muttered darkly.

Kagome rolled her eyes before taking the opportunity to change the subject. "You said in one of your messages that a package came for me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sango pointed to a brown box setting on the table.

Kagome walked over to the package and opened it to reveal a glove with a metal plate to hold ten, what appeared to be, gold stars, two gold stars, a black video tape, and a letter explaining things.

"Sango-chan, go ahead and put this in the VCR for me please."

She took the video and hooked everything up. When finished, Sango pressed play and Kagome moved to look at the TV from behind the couch.

_"Hello, Miss Higurashi, Kagome."_ A man appeared on the screen. He had white, almost silver, hair and an unusual looking eye that was hidden by the hair framing his face. _"It is to my great pleasure to invite you to my latest competition! This competition will take place in a weeks' time from today. Duelist Kingdom is what it is called. I have invited the best duelists at the game known as Duel Monsters to this competition. I do believe you will excel wonderfully here, madam. You sure do have me amazed. To be so young and already have the title you do... Extraordinary! Best in both Egypt and Kyoto, am I correct?"_

He paused for a moment as if she was going to answer him.

_"Oh! Please forgive my rudeness. I am Maximillion Pegasus! I do really hope to have you join the competition, you have the potential to do great things, young lady... great things indeed."_

Kagome stared at the screen as it went blank.

"Sound fun, eh Sango?"

Sango looked up, her face uneasy. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Nope."

* * *

SSOTD: Before anyone says anything about me saying Egypt, yes, I know exactly what I am doing. Don't question me. xD

Also, I have been pondering on doing a Marik/Kagome pairing as of late.

Any opinions on that one?

I hope I got all of the errors out. c:


	5. Chapter 5

SSOTD: Sorry for the brief pause. I got a little hooked up on reading some good fics. My bad. xD Anyway, here is the new chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Duel For Fun.

* * *

Kagome gave a gag as the smell of gasoline and greasy fast food invaded her senses, regretting instantly her and Sango's decision to wake up later than usual. It couldn't be helped though, Sango had been helping her organize her deck for the duel that was to take place today- the duel she had promised Joey.

A frowned marred her face at the thought. While it was obvious that Joey was a decent dueler, he was definitely not the best there was. That was Yugi, she was sure of it. After all, he had been the one to defeat Kaiba, Seto, the one who _used_ to be the best.

Kagome gave a snort of laughter, a bit thankful for someone knocking the overly proud man off of his pedestal. He _had_ deserved it after all. One should never grow so cocky that you lose the sight of what is really real.

And so here they were, taking a short cut passed a gas station right in front of a burger joint. She grimaced as she saw the multiple people already in line for food that was over priced and disgusting for their bodies. It wasn't even noon yet.

"Kagome!" Sango elbowed her in her ribs to gain her attention, "Where to next?"

"Just at the end of this street, we make a right and the school should be just ahead." Was her answer. Kagome gave a glare at Sango as she rubbed her now-injured side. "You know, you didn't need to elbow me so hard."

"Well, you were so zoned out!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And a simple smack to the back of the head wouldn't suffice?"

Sango blushed at Kagome's slight annoyed tone. "I'll keep that information for the next time, then."

The shorter girl blanched as the two of them managed to make it into the building in the lick of time. "Oh, please don't."

The answer received was a devious smirk and a chilling laugh from her taller sister as the two of them parted ways to head to their different classrooms.

When Kagome arrived at her class, she was late and got a through scolding from the teacher while the girls sent each other victorious smirks, seemingly pleased at watching the newest member to the class get chewed out for being five minutes late.

With a sigh, she sunk down into her seat thankful that she still had her duel with Joey to look forward to...

* * *

When the bell sounded overhead, announcing that break had begun, Kagome wasted no time in jumping from her seat to meet Joey. He was waiting somewhat patiently at his desk for the others to crowd around it. Kagome walked over and sank into the chair opposite from his while the other took places around them to watch the duel. Yugi stood behind Joey, Ryou moved to stand behind herself, while Téa and Tristan took places on either side on the table.

"I hope you know that I don't plan on going easy on you." Joey winked at her and Kagome sent him a pleased smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Joey-kun."

Their eyes made contact and just before they began, the door to the room slid open and Sango skipped in and went to stand beside Ryou behind Kagome.

"I'm not late, am I?" She asked softly.

Ryou turned and sent her a small smile. "Not at all, they were just about to begin actually."

Sango pumped her fist in the air. "Awesome! Take him down, Kags!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her sisters antics. Sango had a fiery personality, one to be reckoned with at that note. "This is just a duel for fun, it doesn't matter who wins or who loses."

"Right." Téa agreed. "All that matters is that you both give it your all."

Kagome and Joey nodded at each other.

"Let's duel!"

Joey drew his cards. "You can go first, Kags."

Kagome gave him a nod. "All right then, I play Blast Magician in attack mode and another card face down and end my turn."

"I play Garoozies in attack mode to take down your Blast Magician. Then I play Axe Raider in defense position."

Kagome gave him a grin, "I'm afraid no damage was done to my dear Blast Magician due to my trap card I played. My card, Chasm Of Spikes, destroys your monster and you also lose some of your life points. Since 450 is 1/4 of your Garoozies's attack points, you lose that much out of your life points. You are down to 1550 life points."

"What?!" Joey's jaw dropped and Kagome sent him a sly smirk.

"Oh, come now Joey, you don't expect me to let one of my favored cards get taken down so easily, now do you?" Kagome drew another card and her eyes lit up, "My turn now. I play Dark Valkyria in attack mode and I also equip the card Gemini Booster to it, giving it 700 extra attack points, bringing it's attack up to 2500. I place a card face down in defense mode and end my turn."

Joey nodded his head. "I get it now, you're like a pro, aren't you?" Kagome smiled in return.

"You could say that."

"Then this will be fun." Joey sent her a smirk, "I play a card face down and switch my Axe Raider to attack mode and attack your face down card."

Kagome frowned as she flipped her card over to reveal Beautiful Head Huntress and her life points dropped to 1900. "I liked her."

"Sorry Kags."

Kagome waved it off, "don't be. I already have this duel won. All I need to do is draw the right cards."

Joey gave a smirk, "You sure about that?"

She nodded and drew another card, a smile lighting her face again. "I am. I play my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader, using my Polymerization card to combine them and make my Dark Paladin. I use my Dark Paladin to attack your Axe Raider."

"Not so fast!" Joey smirked, "Don't forget, I have a face down card. I activate the Chasm of Spikes."

Kagome gapped and clenched her fist as her Dark Paladin was sent to the graveyard and her life points dropped to 1175. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Very excellent move Joey, my Dark Paladin in another of my favorites, and while I'm fairly upset, it was a well played move."

Joey grinned with pride before continuing with his turn. "I play Destroyer Golem in attack mode and I play another card face down."

Kagome nodded, "I am wary of that face down card after what your other did to my life points, so I will play my Dark Magician Girl and I will also play my spell card, Magicians Unite. I target my Dark Magician Girl, which raises her attack points to 3000. She also gains another 300 attack points for the Dark Magician of mine that was sacrificed in making my Dark Paladin. She now had 3300 attack points. I end my turn there."

Joey nodded before sighing. "Ain't much I can do with this situation so I place my Battle Steer in defense mode and end my turn."

Kagome nodded and drew another card. "I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Dark Magician from my graveyard. I then play Dark Magic Twin Burst and I target my Dark Magician to gain the same attack strength as my Dark Magician Girl. Now, my Dark Magician will attack your Destroyer Golem, knocking your attack points down to 0. I'm afraid you lose, Joey."

His jaw dropped and Sango stifled a giggle.

"You should never let Kagome get her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field together. Her whole deck has spell-caster cards and cards that power them up."

"No kidding?" Joey asked and Kagome shook her head as she collected her cards from the table, handing him her deck to look through it.

"Nope. I really do love my spell-caster cards. My Gemini cards are a close second." Joey handed her deck back to her before she gave it to Yugi to look through.

"Where did you get some of these?"

Kagome shrugged, "Sango and I lived in Egypt from ages twelve to fifteen with our aunt, we then moved to Kyoto for a couple of months to live with our cousin before we finally moved here and got a place to ourselves. I got quite of bit from both areas. I have plenty more at home."

"Where did you get this one?" Yugi asked, holding up her High Priestess of Prophecy.

"Oh!" Kagome smiled, "that was actually the first card I ever got. My mother gave it to me before she died."

Sango nodded, "it has to be her very favorite card."

Ryou peered over at Joey, who was pouting about his loss slightly, "Cheer up Joey, Kagome-chan just has more experience than you do."

Kagome nodded, "yeah! You managed to last longer and lower my life points down to 1175. Thats difficult for people to do. If you keep dueling an you get better, I would love to duel you again."

Joey jumped up at that, "oh yeah! After Yugi and I get back from Duelist Kingdom, you're so going down!"

"Duelist Kingdom?" Kagome cocked her head to the side, "You mean that thing Pegasus is hosting?"

Yugi looked at her, "you know about it?"

Kagome nodded and Sango shared about the video that Kagome had gotten.

"He sent a package to our apartment and we got it last night. He was pretty amazed with Kagome's skills so he wants her to compete."

"Skills?" Téa asked before shirking back at the cold look Sango had given her. "I wasn't trying to insult Kagome-chan, I'm just curious."

Kagome laughed at Sango's protective behavior, "It's alright. Sango-chan it just protective of me. I am currently ranked the best in both Kyoto and Egypt at Duel Monsters."

Joey snapped his fingers, "that's why you're so good!"

"She's also not a complete newbie." Tristan ruffed Joey's hair before pulling him into a headlock. "You wouldn't be able to defeat a tree, even if you tried."

"Hey!" Kagome pouted, "he did fairly well against me. I would very much appreciate it if you didn't insult him like that, considering he sent my Dark Paladin to the graveyard, you're insulting me too!"

Tristan held his hands up before mock-bowing, "I'm so sorry, great Egyptian Duelist."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "you are such a child."

That sent the group into a fit of laughter.

"Did you decide to do the Duelist Kingdom?" Téa asked Kagome while the other joined a conversation of their own.

Kagome nodded, "I thought it sounded like fun and it's been a while since I've had a string of great duels."

Téa nodded before both girls turned their attention back to the others.

* * *

SSOTD: Once again, I am sorry for the wait, but it was a little bit longer than the other chapters, if only by a couple hundred words. I think the next chapter will be the last one before they leave for the Duelist Kingdom. I hope I got all of the errors out but I didn't proof read this chapter. I was in a hurry.

One more thing. About the Marik pairing;

1.) Would you like for me to just make it a complete separate story?

OR

2.) Would you like for me to make this one into a Ryou(/Bakura)/Kagome(/Kikyou)/Marik(/Malik) thing, as well as do a different story. If you want this option, the Ryou/Kagome/Marik pairing won't happen until much later and it would kinda be a love triangle thing.

Either way, this story will have Ryou(/Bakura)/Kagome(/Kikyou) as a pairing. If you would want Marik(/Malik) added, tell me and I will make it happen in the future. I need to know ahead of time though. If enough people say yes, then it will happen.

Thanks for reading and I hope all of that above makes sense... c:


	6. Chapter 6

SSOTD: While I have my free time, I read some fantastic stories on this site and I also search for a great college. As a Junior in High School, I really should start worrying about finding one that I would like to attend. I originally thought of UNA but that doesn't offer what I want to major in, as far as I know. So its back to the hunt for me. xc

... The hunt scares me...

* * *

Chapter 6: Preparation.

* * *

Setting out a bowl of dip beside some chips, Sango scanned over the den one last time before scurrying away to help Kagome pack. It was the last day before they needed to leave for the boat that would be taking them to Duelist Kingdom. When she entered the room that belonged to Kagome, she saw her scanning through the many Duel Monster cards that she possessed.

"What cards do you think I should take?"

Sango gave a smile, "There are still many hours to come before we must leave and the others will be here soon."

Kagome mumbled under her breath but nodded. Sango and herself had invited everyone over and they all, except for Ryou, had accepted the invitation happily. Kagome's frown deepened at that thought, Ryou had been the one she had wanted to hang out with but he had said that he had other things he needed to do. She couldn't be mad, but she sure as hell could be annoyed.

A knocking at the door, followed by a yell from Joey and Tristan, cut her out of her musing while Sango responded with her own yell before she went to answer the door and let their guests in. Kagome gave a sigh before going back to looking through her cards, setting her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl into the deck she would be taking to Duelist Kingdom. She then added her Beautiful Headhuntress, Priestess of High Prophecy, Blast Magician, Blizzard Princess, Breaker The Magical Warrior, Magician of Black Chaos, and Shadow Priestess of Ohm. She'd have to go through and add some more monster cards later, along with some trap and spell cards.

She heard Téa scold Joey for his rudeness and Kagome gave a giggle. By the way it sounded, Joey had no problem helping himself to the food Sango had set out.

She heard a knock at her door and looked up to see Tristan standing in her doorway. He gave her a grin before asking if he could come in. Kagome shrugged and folded her legs under herself as he came and sat on her bed, looking at some of the cards she had.

"You weren't kidding, you do have quite a bit of cards." His voice held the same surprise that his eyes did as he scanned her walls. Every part of her walls were covered in glass casing that held hundreds of cards. If he truly had to guess, he would have to say that she had one of every card that existed. She was quite the collector, it seemed.

"Are there any cards that you don't have?" He was expecting her to say no and he was shocked when she stood up and began to list some cards that she had yet to acquire.

"I do not have all five pieces of Exodia, I do not have a Blue Eyes White Dragon, there are the three Egyptian God cards I have yet to come across, I don't have Toon World, the list goes on and on."

Tristan nodded before he stood and began to walk along the glass casing while Kagome went back to customizing her deck. She stood after a moment and walked over to the glass case Tristan was in front of, opening it before taking two cards. The cards were Penalty Game!, and Yami.

She then walked over to the other side of her room and opened another glass case, taking three cards from it. Those cards were A Feint Plan, Magician Trick Mirror, and Black Magic Ritual.

Adding those five to her deck, Kagome heard Sango leading the others into her room.

Joey had no problem voicing his amazement at the amount of cards whereas Yugi and Téa were a bit more professional about it.

"Joey, please refrain from breaking the glass." Kagome called out in mild aggravation once the blond boy collided with a glass shelf after Tristan had shoved him. "You as well Tristan. I would hate to kick you both out of the place."

They both looked up before wandering back to sit beside her on her bed.

"You really have a lot of cards." Téa commented, "Its quite an impressing collection."

Kagome looked up briefly and gave her a smile, "I guess, I a bit of a collector."

Sango leaned closer to her, "That means she's obsessed."

Kagome looked up, her eyes narrowing on Sango. "Okay, maybe I'm a little obsessed but, its fun and something to keep off the streets and away from gangs!"

Joey nodded, "At least she's being rational!"

"And honest." Yugi offered the smaller girl his assistance. Kagome looked to need it when it came to her sister sometimes.

She, in turn, huffed and crossed her arms. "Sango-chan just doesn't understand the happiness a card game can bring."

Laughter bloomed through the room at Kagome's rather blunt statement before she was pulled up by Sango.

"You can build your deck later, let's have a video game tournament!"

She rolled her eyes before complying to the taller girl's decision. "You guys up for it?"

A chorus of "yeah" game from the group, mainly from the three males, before they walked into the den.

Even if the one she wanted to talk to the most wasn't here, Kagome still let herself have some fun. She beat most of the guys before deciding to go easy on Téa.

After they gave up on video games, they sat about talking about nothing, the tournament approaching, everything, and then nothing again. By the end of the night, Kagome decided, that no matter what happened, she would help Yugi get his grandfather's soul back.

Let her own soul be dammed if she didn't.

* * *

SSOTD: A little short but the next chapter will be longer.

I was running out of things to put in this chapter... soo... I'll see you all next time.


End file.
